Forum:2006-12-05. The Racing Mule- what makes this episode great, by Lilchamor
Lilchamor, 12/5/2006 4:51 AM :I just saw this episode for the first time last night, and I can honestly say it's now one of my favorites. The scene where Arnold stays up all night with the mule is just sooo sweet. We get to hear him sing! We also get to see a much softer, nurturing side of him than usual. Can't you just imagine him holding, say, Helga on his lap in ten years, stroking her head and singing 'You Are My Sunshine'? She would melt, I'm sure :) ---- Cool, 12/6/2006 12:10 AM :This is purely a rip off of when Bart raced a horse on The Simpsons. And Arnold's singing was horrible, I could not stand it. Klien could not voice act, and he sure as hell could not sing. The episode paired with this one, Curly's Girl - now there's a good HA! episode. ---- Flank17, 12/6/2006 1:35 PM :Yes, I thought about the same thing when I watched this episode. Helga really needs it. My eyes are getting misty.. ---- epicpiefight7, 12/6/2006 10:56 PM :I liked Arnold's singing in this episode. It wasn't perfect, but that's what made it good. ---- Lilchamor, 12/7/2006 3:19 AM :Exactly! Actually, he stayed in tune for the most part. He sure as hell could've used better breath support for the singing, but hey, he's nine years old. "And Arnold's singing was horrible, I could not stand it. Klien could not voice act, and he sure as hell could not sing." Hate to disagree with the maker of this site, but...I actually thought that Klien was very fitting for the fourth and fifth season Arnolds. His voice is more mature sounding than previous voice actors, which to me symbolizes the way Arnold's character had developed by season four. As for his singing, well, it was average. With training, he could've sang very nicely. ---- Cool, 12/7/2006 4:38 AM :Hate to disagree with the maker of this site, but...I actually thought that Klien was very fitting for the fourth and fifth season Arnolds. His voice is more mature sounding than previous voice actors, which to me symbolizes the way Arnold's character had developed by season four. As for his singing, well, it was average. With training, he could've sang very nicely. Oh, now its time to go to war. ;) You thought he was fitting for the 4-5 season Arnold? That may very well be because because Klien's voice sounded really wimpy and nasally, and by this point in the series Arnold's character was totally changed and he turned into a wet blanket. There is no way in hell his voice sounds mature. How can you see maturity in a voice who sounds like a girl with bad sinasus? His voice sounds so unbeleivable, could you picture a kid with a voice like that? No, because it sounds unnatural. People seem to forget so quickly the great voice talent the came after Klien, but people never seem to notice Alex Linz, manily for the fact the three episodes he plays in are all episode "specials", more often than not do not appear in a regular line up of episodes when broadcast. AFD only airs on AFD, and The Journal only airs when some HA! special is going on. I have stated this so many times, and I'm getting tried. Alex Linz had a depth and maturity that fit Arnold's character very well, moreso in The Journal than anything else. For once, I could really FEEL Arnold's emotions. Klien never gave me any of that, it was just average voice acting. He didn't make Arnold's character come alive and expressive. That's what good voice acting is all about. Its more than just acting and standing in front of a microphone, its projecting a convincing character to the viewing audience. Arnold's character by season four was not mature. If it was, no one matures to a pathetic "know it all advice helper wuss" like he did. Alot of those 4-5 season episodes were complete wastes of time, I've read one shot fanfics oozing with more creativity than some of HA!'s later episodes. Out of the 100 half hours we were given, a good bunch of those episodes were really crap and we could have done without them. Pehaps, if Klien had training, he could have sang, but i doubt it. Toran always had the best sining voice, but sad to say puberty took his great Arnold voice away from us forever. I'm sure Fran Smith can't even pull off the old Helga she used do to. Stephen ---- margarita12megan12, 12/7/2006 11:14 PM : "Can't you just imagine him holding, say, Helga on his lap in ten years, stroking her head and singing 'You Are My Sunshine'? She would melt, I'm sure :)" That would be a great addition to a fanfiction ! But i totally agree with you about how sweet it is. I haven't watch that episode in awhile... I should watch it! xoxoxoxoxo-megan ---- MissKissTriss, 12/10/2006 3:59 PM :In fact I liked it that part too very much, so now I used that song in my story "Fake is not a FAKE enc"